


Something We Won't Forget

by Kookiesbunny



Series: Something We Won't Forget [1]
Category: Original Work, Twenty One Pilots, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of angst at the beginning, Absent Parents, Angst, At one point, Child Neglect, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's not all sad don't worry, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Suicide Attempt, the story does get lighter but will still focus on heavy topics, there's probably a lot more tags that I'm not aware of yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiesbunny/pseuds/Kookiesbunny
Summary: What happens when you're the daughter of two successful musicians but your life isn't as perfect as people think? Well, it's a lot. This is the story about a young girl named April Armstrong, a 13-year-old girl who has yet to experience what life is about to be about.This has been in the works for almost 4 years, you have no idea how excited and relieved I feel for finally getting this fanfiction out! Updates might be slow because I want to make this book as perfect as I can but for now, I have character introductions; they're not all the characters but they're the ones most important to the first few chapters. This is just gonna be like a sneak-peek at what's to expect in my story and honestly, I can't wait any longer!
Series: Something We Won't Forget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081889
Kudos: 1





	Something We Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.

**_Warnings: [Before we go any further, TW // this story will imply/showcase neglect and abuse of all kinds, specifically during April's introduction and what her main storyline is gonna be about in upcoming chapters so just a fair warning; this story is going to involve DV, neglect, verbal, physical and mental abuse, alcoholic and drug addicted parents. This story is also gonna talk about a lot about mental illness such as depression, anxiety, and even self-harm and s*i*ide at one point. I'll try to have as many of them tagged in the main tags as best as I can and if I'm missing any, please let me know because I want you guys to be comfortable when reading this. This story is also gonna be one of the most darkest stories that I've ever written, especially for later chapters, so I'm gonna try and do my best to be respectful when writing and reading different articles about certain subjects and if I'm wrong or incorrect on something, please let me know and I'll do everything I can to reword them better.]_ **

April is a 13-year-old girl who's not your average teen, her parents are world-renowned musicians Nari and David Armstrong. Nari is a soloist best known for her extravagant outfits and bizarre set designs while David is a musician best known for his group and has made a name for himself also as a soloist as the songs he writes doesn't fit his band's genre. So as you can see, April is expected to be a sort of prodigy of these two by her parents' fans and the media, she's even got a bit of a start herself going on as she had recently auditioned for a new show based around music, so she isn't too far from what her parents already do.

April stands at about 5'6, she is by far the shortest of the trio as her head can barely reach over Violet's shoulder. When people first meet her, the first thing they always see is her taste in clothing, her style is like every teenager's at one point with band merch shirts and Vans sneakers as her signature look. She wears a number of t-shirts of bands ranging from classic rock like Queen, Led Zeppelin, and Deep Purple, to heavy metal and hard rock like Metallica, Iron Maiden and Black Sabbath to newer groups like Korn, Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, Black Veil Brides, Dream Theater and System of a Down, and that includes both her dad's and Evan's groups as it was her way of supporting them.

While some see the Armstrong family as one big, happy, functional family, most know them for being dysfunctional and out of control. Nari is known for being a raging alcoholic since even before April was born and David is known for using drugs before and even after concerts, they're also infamous in the media for how tumultuous and abusive their relationship has gotten in the last couple of years, comparing their behavior to the likes of Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love. But it's not all so bad, It wasn't like April was alone in the world, she had her two friends Violet and Evan.

* * *

Violet Durst is one of her dearest friends and acts like the older sister she wished to have had growing up, as her main goal is to always protect and help the young blonde in any way she could. She never had siblings growing up as her parents decided to not have another child as it was too much work for them so she takes her role as April's big sister very seriously. Violet is only two years older than her, almost three, but when these two get together, you can't even tell as they are similar in a lot of aspects! When you first meet the raven-haired girl, she comes off as shy and quiet but once you get on her good side and she becomes comfortable with you, she turns into the most energetic girl you will ever meet. She's around 5'7, a bit taller than April but shorter than Evan as he was the tallest one of the trio, her style is similar to April's, also known for wearing band merch, but it's a bit more mature as she occasionally wears off-the-shoulder tops and skinny jeans with sneakers and combat boots, her outfits aren't complete without dark colors of purple (purple being her favorite color).

When people first notice her, the one thing they always see is her hair color, she's somebody who likes to do her own hair as she has been doing it since the age of 13. She has always been independent when it came to her hair, constantly thinking of new ways and different colors to add in her hair. She's had her hair in red, purple (obviously), black, and even blonde at one point. She's always experimenting with her hair. Another activity she loves to do in her spare-time is play the bass as her father is the bassist for April's dads' band, she wouldn't say she was terrible but she wasn't the best at it either but on occasion when the girls got together, she'll have her bass and April will have her guitar and make up random chords or follow along to their favorite songs. Evan always thought the girls sounded good together but could always use some improvement and thought that if they had enough practice, they would sound even better and possibly form a band of their own someday.

* * *

Now we move onto Evan Lincoln; what's to say about this guy that hasn't already been said yet? He's been apart of April's life since she was born. Yes, alongside Violet, he was at the hospital with David and Nari when they gave birth to her, and when he held her in his arms for the very first time, he knew that they would become something special. Evan was what a lot of guys wanted to be like and who a lot of girls wanted to be with. The difference however? He was twice their age. Being a father himself, he always tried to steer clear of any young fans who were more than attracted to him since admittedly, they freaked him out, that and the fact he's already married to a beautiful woman named Amelia, a girl he met at some club he was playing at during the early 90s' with his old high school band.

Evan displays a tough and gruff demeanor when you first meet him but after about five minutes, you start to realize just how much of a giant teddy bear he truly is. Maybe even a bit childish at times. He stands at around 5'10, the tallest out of the trio alongside Kenchi, and from how he positions himself whenever he stands and the clothing he wears, he's quite fit for his age. Never scrawny nor muscular, didn't even show any signs of a dad bod as people would think for his age.

One of the many things people notice about him right off the bat was that he had multiple tattoos painted all over his body, ranging from his arms, his neck, his chest, all the way down to his legs, behind his back, and ending near his calves. His whole body was an art museum. There were also beautiful tattoos big and small of his Chinese zodiac sign that he was deeply fond of. And then covering his arms were flames that hugged around his wrists and ended at his mid-arm, they were indeed the most prominent tattoos on his body thanks to their bright colors mixing of blues, reds, oranges, and some hints of yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, it won’t be updated regularly as this is still a WIP but I’m hoping with enough time and effort, this story will turn out to be one of my best.


End file.
